Raven Darkholme (Earth-10812)
"Who am I? That, my dear, is an excellent question. Though not one easily answered.” Storia Background Giugno 1888: nasce in un paesino della campagna inglese, con aspetto umano. Il giorno è sconosciuto perché non viene registrata il giorno stesso del parto, e successivamente Raven si dimenticherà anche il giorno ufficiale. La famiglia è composta da contadini e da gente semplice. Si sa poco della sua infanzia (lei stessa se la ricorda poco e non ne parla mai), giusto che la madre era molto concreta e remissiva, mentre il padre era un individuo poco raccomandabile, alcolizzato e violento. L'educazione del mondo: le strade di Londra e d'Europa 1900: all'età di dodici anni si manifesta il suo potere mutante. Muta il colore della pelle, dei capelli e degli occhi. I rapporti già precari con i genitori si incrinano del tutto, come è facile immagine. Il padre infatti, terrorizzato, non la riconosce e la attacca, costringendola a scappare da quella casa. Il mondo si dimostra un insegnante difficile e crudele, ma efficace: impara infatti a controllare i suoi poteri in poco tempo. Si dirige a Londra, approfittando della confusione della grande città per mescolarsi al grande numero di persone senza casa e senza nome. Vi trascorre quattro anni, arrangiandosi ed adattandosi come può per sopravvivere, fra furti, assassinii e truffe. In seguito, non parlerà praticamente mai di questo periodo. 1904: decide di lasciare Londra e si imbarca, attraversando la Manica e raggiungendo il continente. Gira l'Europa, rimanendo comunque nella zona centrale, rubando e ingannando, stabilendosi per un periodo più lungo a Vienna. 1910: il clima politico sempre più instabile e le tensioni che si vanno formando in quegli anni la convincono a cambiare nuovamente zona. Si imbarca quindi per l'America. L'America e Laurie 1914-1918: Prima Guerra Mondiale. Devo capire cosa fa, ma probabilmente se ne frega e si fa i fatti suoi. 1918: si stabilisce a Kansas City, Missouri, iniziando a mettere insieme un piccolo gruppo con cui svolge truffe e furti, iniziando ad accumulare denaro. 1921: tramite il giro di conoscenze che si è creata in una decina d'anni, le giungono voci dell'esistenza di una donna che è in grado di guarire da qualsiasi ferita. Incuriosita, fa in modo di rintracciarla. La trova a in una cittadina nel Deserto di Sonoran, in Messico, rinchiusa in prigione e in attesa di esecuzione per aver rubato dei cavalli. Decide quindi di sfruttare la situazione a suo vantaggio, facendosi catturare a sua volta (non ci vuole volto, le basta mostrarsi col suo vero aspetto) in modo da entrare in contatto con lei in una situazione in cui fosse facile stabilire un "legame" in breve tempo. Praticamente Laurie e Raven fanno amicizia (LOL no) legati ad un palo con dei fucili puntati contro. Si liberano e Raven riesce a convincerla (offrendogli da bere) ad andare con lei a Nogales. Laurie la segue a Kansas City. Il piano originario di Raven era quello di farsela amica e sfruttarla per un breve periodo, in modo da garantirsi aiuti extra per arricchirsi. Questo piano subisce una leggera deviazione perché Raven si prende effettivamente una sbandata per Laurie, trascorrendo con lei più tempo del necessario. Intrecciano quindi una relazione, e diventeranno BFF (*LOL*). 1922: Raven non è comunque fatta per trascorrere troppo tempo in un solo posto senza fare nulla, e per di più con un gruppo di cui non le frega niente. Neanche se in quel gruppo c'è Laurie. Inizia quindi a pensare più in grande, coltivando il desiderio di ritrovare la sua indipendenza. Convince quindi Laurie e gli altri a tentare un colpo alla banca centrale. Laurie e Raven si tradiscono a vicenda (lei non corrompe i poliziotti e l'altra invece li chiama). Si separano in modo relativamente tranquillo (lei la calcia giù da un treno in corsa), ma si legano al dito questo fatto. James e il progetto Black Womb ' 1923': si stabilisce a New York. 1924: James Adler (il futuro Destiny) assume Raven, che in questo periodo sta lavorando a New York come Consulting Detective, sotto lo pseudonimo di Randal Holmes, per lavorare ad un caso. Raven viene così a conoscenza non solo dell'esistenza del progetto Black Womb, di cui James faceva parte, ma anche dell'evoluzione che avuto, con esperimenti non regolamentati su mutanti e bambini. Infuriata, accetta immediatamente il caso, con l'intenzione di smantellare il progetto, ma è troppo tardi: è già stato chiuso e tutte le prove cancellate. I due stringono però immediatamente una solida e sincera amicizia, che diventa ben presto una relazione a tutti gli effetti (la più importante nella vita di Raven). James parla a Raven dei suoi poteri e dei suoi diari. Cominciano a indagare anche su quelli, per decodificarli. ' 1929': incontra di nuovo Laurie, in termini pacifici se non amichevoli. Laurie fa la conoscenza di James. 1930: Raven, Laurie e James lavorano insieme per un breve periodo. 1931: James lascia Raven perché innamoratosi di Saoirse Donovan, una scrittrice di origini irlandesi. Raven lo saluta e riprende a fare cose da sola. Non so bene che cose. Soprattutto devo decidere cosa fa durante la WWII. Probabilmente, quando viene a sapere delle azioni naziste riguardo i mutanti, si dà al terrorismo e all'offensiva spiosa pesante. Il ritorno in Europa, il ritorno di James e Laurie, la famiglia 1945: Finita la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, decide di tornare in Europa. 1946: Nozze d'argento con Laurie. Raven la rintraccia, senza sapere cosa le è accaduto negli anni in cui si sono viste, e la trova casualmente a Londra, nel venticinquesimo anniversario del loro primo incontro. Decidono di stabilire una tregua, ogni venticinque anni, qualunque cosa possa succedere, per le loro nozze d'oro, platino, etc. Più che altro è Raven che monitora il livello di sbarellamento di Laurie, che già in questa occasione si rende conto del problema dei sempre più grossi buchi di memoria. ' 1954': Dopo la morte della moglie e il matrimonio della figlia, James la raggiunge. Si stabiliscono a Londra e James assume permanentemente l'identità di James Moriarty, un uomo d'affari di origini inglesi -e dai parenti dai gusti ironici per i nomi- andato in America a cercare fortuna e ritornato in patria con la compagna (Raven). James approfitta delle sue qualità per investire in borsa, ottenendo ovviamente ottimi risultati. Si sposano effettivamente e l'anno dopo hanno due figlie, gemelle eterozigote: Alexandra e Cassandra. 1959: Ritorna nella loro vita Laurie, in qualità di amica e amante di entrambi. Entra in casa sotto copertura come governante e fondamentalmente fa da seconda mamma alle gemelle e portandosi dietro anche la figlia avuta in giappone, Tabiken. Trascorrono insieme circa quindici anni, durante i quali si conoscono ancora meglio, consolidando il rapporto e iniziando a condividere e a confrontare le reciproche idee sui mutanti e sulla possibile convivenza coi sapiens. Non invidio i ladri che proveranno ad entrare in quella casa. 1975 circa: Dopo anni di felice convivenza Raven e James decidono di lasciarsi per un altro periodo, convinti di rincontrarsi. Se ne va anche Laurie, incasinata già da un po' fra le ribellioni di Tabiken e i casini col Dipartimento K. Cassandra e Alexandra proseguono sulla loro strada. La Germania e Azazel 1982: stanca del continuo girovagare, decide di trovare un posto dove sistemarsi. Casualmente le giunge voce che il Barone Wagner, proprietario di un castello nelle Alpi Bavaresi, è in cerca di una moglie. Una tale posizione le offrirebbe non solo una vita agiata e ricca, ma anche una posizione di potere e notevole influenza. Si crea un'altra identità fittizia e fa in modo di incontrarlo, e non le è difficile sedurlo. I due iniziano a frequentarsi. 1983: sposa Christian Wagner sotto il falso nome di Raven Schwarz. 1985: il Barone esprime il desiderio di avere un figlio che possa fargli da erede. Lei accetta, considerando anche che un figlio consoliderebbe ancora di più la relazione. Raven, tuttavia, non rimane incinta e dopo innumerevoli tentativi e analisi il Barone si convince di non essere fertile. In tutto questo lei non si è mai fatta problemi a tradire il marito. fine 1986: ad un ballo organizzato al castello il Barone introduce Raven ad un suo collega in affari: un uomo di nome Christopher Höllenfeuer (Azazel) proveniente da La Isla des Demonas, Bermuda. Raven ne è immediatamente attratta. Nelle settimane successive i due passano moltissimo tempo insieme, e Raven si prende davvero una sbandata colossale. Si rivelano il loro vero aspetto e finiscono a letto insieme. 1987: all'inizio dell'anno Raven scopre di essere incinta, ma non riceve da Azazel la reazione che sperava. Il demone infatti se ne va, dopo averle raccomandato di curare e crescere il figlio come se fosse figlio del Barone. Barone che, all'inizio, è felice, pensando di essere finalmente riuscito a concepire un figlio dopo tanti tentativi. Col passare dei mesi, tuttavia, complice anche l'improvvisa partenza del "collega di lavoro", inizia a dubitare di essere il padre. Chiede quindi a Raven, nervosamente e con mille scuse, di effettuare un test di paternità. Lei lo uccide e seppellisce il cadavere, facendo credere a tutti che il marito sia scomparso. Novembre: Nasce Kurt Wagner. Raven non riesce a mantenere l'aspetto umano durante il parto a causa dello sforzo. Gli abitanti del villaggio, spaventati dall'aspetto della madre e del bambino, la inseguono. Costretta a scegliere fra il sacrificare il figlio e venire catturata e uccisa, getta il neonato da una cascata. Inutile dire che tutto questo non ha esattamente un bell'impatto sulla sua psiche. E sulle sue relazioni parentali. 1989: dopo essersi ripresa dagli eventi accaduti in Germania, torna in America. Remy e la Brotherhood 1995: Si ricongiunge con James, trasferendosi in una casa coloniale nel Mississippi. I due iniziano a sviluppare per bene quelle idee pro-mutanti che sfoceranno poi nella fondazione della Brotherhood. Ma nello stesso anno James prevede l'arrivo di una persona molto importante per loro, in particolare che avrebbe dato una svolta proprio alla loro causa: trovano a New Orleans, in Louisiana, il piccolo Remy in un orfanotrofio. Lo adottano ufficialmente (sempre con le loro identità di Mr e Mrs Moriarty) senza troppi problemi, instradandolo sugli ideali della futura Brotherhood. 2006: Raven fonda ufficialmente la sua Brotherhood of Mutants, su ispirazione di quella di Magneto, composta da gente (abbastanza randomica in realtà) che Raven e James avevano iniziato a contattare negli anni precedenti. Raven e James prendono ufficialmente i codename Mystique e Destiny. Per il momento, comunque, le missioni che iniziano a fare sono piccole e senza grandi rivendicazioni. Iniziano a prendere le misure, per così dire. E i fondi. 2017: All'inizio di quest'anno James muore: per questo Raven si ritirerà, lavorando da sola per qualche tempo. Le loro figlie e nipoti accoglieranno la loro eredità fondando la Sisterhood of (Evil) Mutants, un team terroristico tutto al femminile. Il futuro *BOH. Farà cose. Ucciderà gente. Il solito. *Lollerà quando Laurie entrerà negli X-men. *Lollerà ancora di più quando Remy e Rogue inizieranno a frequentarsi. *Probabilmente avrà a che fare con la Sisterhood of Mutants di Tabiken, Cass e Alex. *Cose. Poteri e Abilità Poteri Raven possiede la normale forza e forma fisica di un donna della sua conformazione che esegue abituale esercizio fisico. Può, tuttavia, aumentare temporaneamente e fino a un certo limite i suoi attributi fisici. *'Metamorfosi': può alterare la conformazione delle sue cellule come vuole, e può di conseguenza assumere l’aspetto di chiunque (di qualunque sesso, umanoide o sintezoide, compresi i vestiti) con gradi di precisione variabili (è in grado, per esempio, di riprodurre anche la voce della persona di cui sta assumendo l’aspetto). Chiaramente, più conosce la persona di cui sta assumendo l’aspetto, più la metamorfosi è accurata. *Guarigione accelerata: può riparare e rigenerare i suoi tessuti ad una velocità superiore a quella umana (non è comunque al livello di un fattore rigenerante, è semplicemente una conseguenza del controllo che ha sulle sue cellule). *Resistenza a tossine e malattie: le sue abilità la rendono anche molto più resistente agli effetti di malattie e tossine. *Invecchiamento ritardato: i suoi poteri di metamorfosi hanno rallentato notevolmente gli effetti degenerativi dell’invecchiamento, non si sa fino a che limite. *Difesa psichica: la sua natura la rende naturalmente (ma parzialmente) resistente alle invasioni telepatiche. Abilità *'Combattentimento a mani nude': estremamente preparata, padroneggia diverse tecniche, ed è in grado di sostenere dalla semplice rissa da strada ai combattimenti più difficili con esperti di arti marziali. *'Combattimento a mano armata': è in grado di maneggiare praticamente qualunque arma sia attualmente in commercio nel modo più letale possibile. Sa maneggiare sia armi bianche che da fuoco, per quanto preferisca queste ultime. *'Cecchino esperto' *'Attrice e manipolatrice esperta': si è affinata con tempo, è in grado di rigirarsi la gente come vuole. *'Seduttrice': come sopra. *'Spia': ottima conoscenza di operazioni e strategie spionistiche *'Esperta conoscitrice di veleni e sostanze tossiche'. *'Sopravvivenza': è la cosa che sa fare meglio. Troverà sempre un modo. *'Poliglotta': conosce almeno undici lingue. Oltre all’inglese e al tedesco, ha dimostrato di essere fluente in spagnolo, portoghese, francese, farsi e ceco. *'Lettura': ha una cultura molto vasta, tutta da autodidatta. Le piace molto leggere e uno dei suoi autori preferiti è Oscar Wilde. Debolezze *Le sue abilità, per quanto comode, hanno diversi limiti. Pur potendo assumere virtualmente l’aspetto di ogni persona, il suo peso non cambia. Ciò significa che, se assume l’aspetto di un una persona molto più grossa di lei, non avrà lo stesso livello di forza fisica. Non solo, ma può mantenere l’aspetto di una persona molto più grossa di lei per un periodo di tempo limitato per via dello sforzo che le richiede (al contrario, non ha nessun problema a mantenere l’aspetto di una persona della sua corporatura). Per poter replicare esattamente la voce di qualcuno deve sentirlo pronunciare almeno dieci sillabe. Non può chiaramente assumere i poteri delle persone di cui prende l’aspetto. *Odia guardarsi allo specchio quando è nella sua vera forma. *Le cose che ha passato nel corso degli anni hanno avuto ripercussioni sulla sua psiche. Non che prima stesse benissimo. E' matta, insomma. *Laurie e James. Da soli e in combo. *I suoi figli. Alias Tenere conto di tutti gli alias che Mystique ha adoperato nel corso degli anni è impossibile, considerate le sue abilità che utilizza per cambiare volto (e quindi identità) anche più volte in un giorno. Tuttavia ci sono state delle vere e proprie identità fittizie che ha mantenuto per più tempo e che hanno un particolare importanza. Randal Holmes Nome: Randal Holmes Alias: Mr. Holmes Parenti: / Data di nascita: 7 Giugno 1842 Cittadinanza: Inglese Luogo di nascita: Londra Occhi: Azzurri Capelli: Neri Altezza: 180 Peso: 79 kg Storia: E' l'identità che Raven assume quando si stabilisce a New York nel 1923, ed è quella di un uomo di origini inglesi. Lavora come investigatore privato, collaborando occasionalmente anche con la polizia. E' con questa identità che conosce James Adler (in futuro Moriarty) per la prima volta. Prendendo un the. Il cognome l'ha scelto perché ha un pessimo senso dell'umorismo. Raven Moriarty Nome: Raven Moriarty Alias: Ms. Moriarty Parenti: / Data di nascita: 7 Giugno 1842 Cittadinanza: Inglese Luogo di nascita: Londra Occhi: Capelli: Altezza: 179 Peso: 80 kg Storia: è l'identità che mantiene dal 1945 al 1975 circa, quando lei e James si stabliscono a Londra conducendo una vita relativamente tranquilla e con un basso profilo. WIP Baronessa Raven Schwarz-Wagner Nome: Raven Schwarz Alias: Raven Wagner, Baronessa Wagner Parenti: / Data di nascita: 14 Giugno 1951 Cittadinanza: Tedesca Luogo di nascita: Monaco Occhi: Azzurri Capelli: Castani Altezza: 175 cm Peso: 71 kg Storia: è l'identità che utilizza nel periodo che passa in Germania, dal 1982 al 1987. Si presenta nel 1982 al Barone Wagner come Raven Schwarz, una donna di origine tedesca la cui famiglia è emigrata e si è stabilita in America anni prima. Lei è rimasta in Germania col marito, gravemente ammalato, assistendolo fino alla sua morte, avvenuta nel 1979. L'anno dopo, nel 1983, sposa il Barone Christian Wagner. Da quel momento viene conosciuta come Baronessa Raven Wagner. I coniugi vivono in un castello molto grande in Baviera. Raven Wagner.png|Raven Wagner Olivia wilde.jpeg|Olivia Wilde per Raven Wagner Sherlock1.jpeg|Randal Holmes Sherlock.jpeg|Benedict Cumberbatch è Randal Holmes Equipaggiamento Viaggia sempre armata, sia di armi bianche che da fuoco. I teschi che ogni tanto ha alla cintura sono pieni di esplosivi. Altro Altri Universi * In Earth 10888 è la cara vecchia Raven Darkholme. * In Earth 12108 '''è Raven Darkholme. Azazel si è scoperto attratto anche sentimentalmente da lei. Invece di andarsene, l'ha sposata prendendo il posto del Barone, posticipando i suoi piani di conquista. Hanno cresciuto la figlia, Kristin, che ha finito comunque per iscriversi a teologia. Probabilmente avranno un altro figlio nel prossimo futuro. * In '''Earth 88108 '''non ne ho la minima idea. So solo che è suocera di Magneto e questo mi fa molto ridere. Sposata con Logan. Hanno un figlio molto frocio. Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 3. * Team Botte. * Nella classificazione Asgardiana è un Topini. * Nella classificazione Suprema è un'Idiota'. * A Hogwarts sarebbe a Serpeverde. * A Westeros sarebbe una '''Stark:' Winter is coming. * Se fosse un animale sarebbe uno serpente. In particolare, un serpente corallo blu della Malaysia. * Ha regalato un gattino a Remy quando questi aveva tredici anni. Anni dopo, ne ha smollati tre a Rogue. * Oh, le piacciono i gatti. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 4 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 5 Categoria:10812 Personaggi Categoria:10812 Confraternita dei Mutanti